Kamehameha's Kamehameha wave
by Corvus Cruentus
Summary: The famed attack's origin's, told by master Muten Roshi. r&r, flame at will


Disclaimer: dragonball belongs to Akira Toriyama, funimation, and whoever else owns it.  
  
***************************************************  
  
The Kamehameha Kamehameha wave  
  
Goku, Kuririn, and the turtle hermit were doing their daily training exercises in preparation for the World Budokai, when Goku asked a question.  
  
"Master, how come the Kamehameha wave is called the before said wave?" (like Guki would say that?)  
  
"hmmm.. MY master told me the story about the kamehameha wave, but it was kinda fuzzy in his mind when he spoke it, bless that dirty old hentai's heart." The old master replied as he scratched his bald head.  
  
"Hey, can you tell us the story Master?" Kuririn asked  
  
"I don't know Kuririn, it's a tale that you couldn't even begin to comprehend."  
  
"Would I be able to "comprehead" it? I have a tail too you know," said Gaka.  
  
"Not tail, Gaki, tale. understand?"  
  
"I don't get it" (neither do I)  
  
"whatever, I know how to get master to tell us the story," Kuririn said  
  
"Hah, nothing in the world can get me to divulge that story to you," The hermit replied.  
  
"Wouldn't you reconsider, master?" Kuririn grinned as he handed some naked pictures to the lecherous master.  
  
"Hehehe, I think I will. Now how did it begin?" Roshi thought as he began staring at the nudes. "Oh yes, the kamehameha wave first originated in Hawaii, many centuries ago."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"What's Hawaii master Roshi? Is it tasty?" Goke asked  
  
"No Giku, it's an island, and I doubt that even you could eat that" Kuririn laughed at Son's stupidity.  
  
"Actually Kuririn, it's a chain of many islands, the biggest one still erupting today." Roshi said  
  
"Heh, who's the smartest now huh Kuririn?" Guko giggled (do midgit monkey guys giggle?)  
  
"It sure ain't you doofus," Kuririn countered  
  
"Both of you shut up, I can't look at my women. I mean tell the story if you two keep blabbering like Bulma on a rant *head tilts forward as machine gun bullets rain down on his head*  
  
"Hey Roshi, where's my panties you perv? I know you have them," Bulma yelled as she jumped down feet first into Roshi's face.  
  
"I don't have them, for once" *receives concussion from Bulma's fists* "But I could help you cover yourself up I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah right turtle lech, If I let you do stuff like that, who know's what would happen to Gaku and Kuririn's puny heads," Bulma yelled  
  
"Hey, for one thing, Guku's too stupid to learn anything from Roshi, and second, I can block out anything the old man says to me" Kuririn yelled back.  
  
"Yeah, your head's so shiny and bald that Roshi's ecchiness bounces right off," Bulma giggled  
  
"Hey, Kuririn, I'm not THAT stupid you know," Geke said, "and why does the guy on the computer keep spelling my name wrong?"  
  
"Because I felt like it ya dumb #$%@. Nah nah nah, I'm just messin with you. Back to the story" Sephiyasha said  
  
"...."  
  
"Roshi, the story? Any year now would be good"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. So, the attack was named after the king of the hawaiian islands, Kamehameha, who is said to be the greatest king that ever reigned in the islands. Hmm, maybe not, but he's definitely the most well known. Anyway, back when he was the ruler of the big island of Hawaii, he decided that to conquer the other islands and rule over them, he would need a weapon more powerful than the spears and hawaiian magic. So, he somehow learned to harness his latent chi, and he would go out to a small sandbar to practice. I hear that It took him over a year to master his attack, but the night he got it right, everyone knew about it."  
  
"How come they all knew about it?" Kuririn asked  
  
"Because he kept on saying his name over and over, louder and louder, until a blue wave of energy flew upward from the spot where he was training. Of course at the time, they thought it was just some kind of ritual, and they kept wondering why the king was repeating his name over and over. They might have thought he was being self-absorbed, but I heard that later on, they discovered that many turtles came to the spot where he was training, and of course, turtle in Japanese is kame, so that's how it got it's name over here. But I have no clue why it was like that over there."  
  
"Hey, do you think he called it that so that people would remember his name or something?" Goku asked.  
  
"Hey, Goku might be on to something there," Kuririn gasped, "maybe he's from Hawaii, because the people there are really stupid."  
  
"Don't be an imbicile, moron," Bulma yelled as she smashed him in the head, giving him a concussion.  
  
"The Hawaiian's were incredibly smart people, and I'm sure that not only were they smarter than you then, they were stronger than you too," Roshi said, "Kuririn, did you hear me?"  
  
(Kuririn's on his back foaming at the mouth)  
  
"Oh well, who wants Ice cream?"  
  
"We do master Roshi" Goku and Bulma yell.  
  
As they walk into the house, Roshi walks behind bulma and says "So I'm your master, am I? I command you to sleep with me tonight."  
  
"Hmm, let me think. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" 


End file.
